Playing Cards with Coyote/Transcript
Prologue (A messenger delivers Al Gough's letter to Celia. Gough reads the beginning of text of the letter as Celia reads.) AL GOUGH: Dear Celia, I don't know your last name, and I don't know where you live, but I know you have two young boys – Twins, I believe. And I know you didn't have a flash-forward. ♪ All the thoughts you never see ♪ ♪ You are always thinking ♪ ♪ Brain is wide ♪ ♪ The brain is deep ♪ ♪ Oh, are you sinking? ♪ ♪ Feel the path of every day ♪ ♪ Which road you taking? ♪ ♪ Breathing hard, making hay ♪ ♪ Yeah, this is living ♪ ♪ Feel the air, up above ♪ ♪ A pool of blue sky ♪ ♪ Feel the air ♪ ♪ Up with love ♪ ♪ Black with starlight ♪ ♪ Dream the dreams of other men ♪ ♪ You'll be no one's rival ♪ ♪ Dream the dreams of others then, ♪ ♪ You will be no one's rival ♪ ♪ Nothing left, nothing there ♪ ♪ Nothing left, nothing there ♪ ♪ A distant time, a distant space, ♪ ♪ That's where we're livin', ♪ ♪ A distant time ♪ ♪ A distant place ♪ ♪ So what ya giving? ♪ Pundits PUNDIT #1: They all saw FBI agent Al Gough alive and well on April 29th. What this guy apparently was trying to show us is we can't take what we saw for granted. PUNDIT #2: Okay, bottom line is, this is a new world. This is a new day, and I just think we need to take a moment and let that sink in. PUNDIT #1: What we need to have answered right now is the question, is there going to be another world blackout? People are terrified. PUNDIT #2: Let's get back to the big question. PUNDIT #1: What question? PUNDIT #2: Do we have free will? PUNDIT #1: That's the big question? PUNDIT #2: possibly the central question of human existence for millennia. Janis Tries to Quit STAN: If this is supposed to be your resignation... you can forget it. JANIS: You're not even gonna let me explain myself? STAN: You were attacked. You were shot. You returned to duty to find out a coworker jumped off a building. Am I in the right ballpark here? JANIS: My life's not making a whole lot of sense right now, and I think I need a little time off to figure it out. STAN: Totally understandable. But, uh, I need you here. JANIS: I know we've been shorthanded since the blackout. But ever since Gough... Since Al – STAN: This isn't about Al. JANIS: Yes, it is. When I found out about what he did and why he did it, it just really made me think about my own future. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Do I lean into what I saw? Do I fight it? What if my getting shot was... I don't even know. Some... Some sort of a sign that this baby's not meant to be? STAN: You're gonna let a bullet decide whether or not you bring a baby into this world? If Al's death proved anything, it's that our choices still matter, now more than ever. Simon Interrupts LLOYD: (to Dylan) Well, I believe without reservation or recrimination that your card is the ace of spades. SIMON: Well, that certainly answers that question. I've been wondering how a Nobel finalist and recipient of the MacArthur prize spends his idle moments. LLOYD: This isn't the time or the place, Simon. SIMON: You dropped off the radar, Lloyd. Without so much as a phone call. I've had to check myself into the hospital to have my bruised ego X-rayed. (to Dylan)Hello, Dylan. Remember me? (mimics talking animal) Why, this is not my pancake! LLOYD: We're not having this discussion in front of my son. (Leaves room.) SIMON: (following) Yeah, well, I'm done having you dictate when and where we talk. Myhill forwarded me the e-mail you sent him. Or should I call it a suicide note? LLOYD: It's the only logical move. SIMON: If you're hell-bent on self-destruction, then, yes, I suppose it is. But I still have doubts as to the cause of the blackout. LLOYD: Our experiment killed 20 million people, Simon. 20 million. The world has been upended. People need answers. We have to go public and tell the world that we caused the blackout. Mark and Olivia Interrupted OLIVIA: All right. I guess we have to leave this room sometime. MARK: No, no, no, no, no, no. I have a reservation with the hotel that says different. OLIVIA: Oh. MARK: Plus you haven't opened your gift yet. OLIVIA: Mm, what's this? MARK: Oh... Just a little something to celebrate. OLIVIA: And what are we celebrating? MARK: Second chances, I guess... And the fact that we can change the things we saw. OLIVIA: I never thought we couldn't, Mark. MARK: That's the office. I told 'em not to call unless it was an emergency. I promise. OLIVIA: Mm-hmm. MARK: (to Demetri) Yeah. DEMETRI: Hey, it's me. MARK: This better be good, Dem. DEMETRI: Yeah, I'm sorry, man. Um, something came up. Did you bring your laptop? MARK: Yeah. DEMETRI: I'm sending you some video we got from Barstow P.D. this morning. Remember when you had Marcie plug all the clues off the Mosaic board into NCIC? MARK: You've got something? DEMETRI: Yeah. Barstow P.D. caught a homicide. Eyewitness managed to record it on her cell phone. When it hit the system, NCIC kicked back a red flag. MARK: Why? DEMETRI: Stay tuned, man. MARK: I'm headed back right now. Act I At the Field Office (Mark and Demetri meet in the public area of the Los Angeles Field Office.) MARK: What do we have? Anything that might help us I.D. our tattooed friend? DEMETRI: Not really. The victim, Neil Parofsky, is an aeronautics engineer who works out of a plant in El Segundo. Watch and wallet were missing, so everybody's thinking robbery. MARK: Is that confirmed by whoever shot the cell phone video? DEMETRI: Uh, Ingrid Alvarez. Yeah, she saw Parofsky hand something over before he got shot, so she thought it was a mugging, too. MARK: Great. (walks into office and greets waiting Janis.) First day back? I should have gotten you flowers. JANIS: They're for your wife... MARK: Oh. JANIS: ...for stitching me back together. And these are for you – Hard copy stills taken from that cell phone. Video forensics enhanced the images as best they could. DEMETRI: So now we just gotta figure out why someone would want to hit an engineer from El Segundo. MARK: Have Vreede get into Parofsky's life – Friends, family, bank accounts, whatever. DEMETRI: All right. What are we gonna do? MARK: What was the name of that eyewitness? DEMETRI: Uh. Ingrid Alvarez. MARK: We'll be talking to her. If the guy in her video is one of the men I saw in my vision, this is our best lead so far – Our only lead. I'm putting him away now. Find out who sent him and make sure he never shows up here on April 29th. Al sacrificed himself to prove we could change the future... So let's change it. Olivia Returns to Work Hey, honey. Everything okay? Hey. You're, uh, you're back early. Yeah. Uh, Mark had a w--a work thing. So what's going on here? Oh, the usual. You haven't been gone that long. Aaron Asks Questions It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. - Tracy-- - I'm sorry. Tr-Tracy! Trace. Trace. It's pathetic waking up every damn morning like this. Maybe if you'd just talk about it... I told you. I don't want to talk about it. Well, I'm not giving you a choice anymore. I've been grieving for you for two years, Trace. Hell, I even had--had your grave exhumed two months ago because I was convinced that you were--you were alive. If you want to keep hiding out here-- If you want me to pretend to the world, your mom included, that you're still dead, you have to tell me what happened. After what I saw in my flash-forward, I'd believe anything at this point. Listen to me, Trace. Four months from now, I'm gonna be sitting by your side in Afghanistan. You saw it, and I saw it. Isn't that why you came home? Obviously at some point, I'm gonna get involved, wh-whatever it is. So let's just cut to the chase and get started. Simon Interrupts How about the Simcoe boy? He was supposed to be discharged while I was gone. Not yet. He was complaining of calf pain, so we removed the cast, did a doppler, - and the kid's got a D.V.T. - You're kidding me. Man, I'm going to be a grandmother before this boy goes home. I don't get it. Why are you so anxious to get rid of him? Is it his dad-- Mr. Simcoe? What makes you say that? I mean, every time he comes around, you get crazy tense, - and-- - Dr. Benford? Uh, actually, Dr. Varley just told me about Dylan's status. But uh, what exactly are the ramifications-- Would it be safe to leave the boy's bedside for a while? I see here that you have him on heparin. Now the risk of complications at that dose is relatively minimal. Is that correct? I'm sorry. And you are? A good question. I'm a friend of the family. Frankly, I was hoping to pry Lloyd away from the hospital for a while-- Steak dinner, some fraternal martinis. Do you think you could see fit to sanction that? I mean, the boy is essentially ready to be discharged, if I've read his chart correctly. May I? Uh, yeah. Barring any complications, I see no reason why Dylan couldn't go home in the next couple of days. Well, it's settled then. Lloyd, you've been absolved of any guilt, parental or otherwise. Lovely. Thank you very much for your help. Mm-hmm. Of course. Dr. Varley. Nice legs. Are you sleeping with that woman? That is none of your concern, Simon. Everything you do is my concern now, since you pressed "send" on that idiotic e-mail of yours-- Which brings me to the purpose of my visit. LLOYD: I'm going public with or without Myhill's cooperation or yours. SIMON: Good luck getting anyone to believe you without it. LLOYD: Good luck stopping me. SIMON: Well, it appears we're at an impasse. There are two ways to settle this. The first is, oh, so tawdry and public. I make a general annoyance out of myself, kick over as many anthills as possible-- LLOYD: Enough, Simon. Or we settle this in a more... civilized manner. SIMON: Define "civilized." LLOYD: Do you remember how we settled whose name would go first on the application for the Sloan fellowship. Texas hold'em, no holds barred. You win, we go public, hang ourselves out to dry. I win, you keep your mouth shut and your guilt in check, and we buy ourselves some more time. SIMON: You want to wager the fate of millions of people on the outcome of a poker game? The gods did it all the time-- Dice, chess, whatever took their fancy. They loved tinkering with the lives of those mere mortals. LLOYD: We're not gods, Simon. SIMON: 20 million deaths on our shoulders. Isn't that what you said? If that doesn't qualify us for Godhood, tell me what does. Let the games begin. Act II Finding Ingrid Hey, what's Barstow PD doing here? Let's hope 3-star guy didn't get to our witness. Do you think she drives a gold sedan? Maybe not anymore. Special Agent Benford, FBI. Detective Rick Malchiodi, Barstow P.D. We think your victim might be an eyewitness in a homicide. That's a hell of a coincidence. How's that? Her roommate said she witnessed a homicide, too. Her roommate? Yeah. Uh, Alvarez... Ingrid Alvarez. Came home from work, found her roommate there double-tapped to the side of her head. So looks like they got the wrong roommate, huh? Poker- Round 1 I believe it's to you. How much do you want to give me this round? $2,500. I hope you don't drag this game out as long as the last one. When you lose, you'll be able to console yourself that I've prevented you from confessing to a mass murder. Manchester figure of speech. $2,500. I'll call. Ingrid - Confusion INGRID ALVAREZ: I don't understand. You're saying they killed Blanca, but they were trying to kill me? That's what it looks like to us, yes. INGRID ALVAREZ: And it's because of what happened in the alley? Now, Ingrid, what exactly did happen in the alley? We have the video, but it would really help us to get your account. INGRID ALVAREZ: I was working late, me and one of my clerks. (A flashback of the night of the shooting.) BILLY: Can't say I see you as a blonde, Ms. Alvarez. INGRID ALVAREZ: And I can't see you as a rock star, but that's what you say your vision was. INGRID ALVAREZ: I was locking up for the night. You want me to walk you to your car? I mean, it's kind of late. INGRID ALVAREZ: I'll be fine. (to agents) I went to my car, but there were men in the alley – Three of them. They were fighting, arguing, But when it got physical, I hid. I called 9-1-1, but they put me on hold. I still can't believe I stayed calm enough to think to use my phone. My hand was shaking so much. Now you told the police the victim gave the other men something right before they shot him? INGRID ALVAREZ: They were arguing about a case or something. But I didn't see what it was. What about the faces of the other men? Do you think you could describe them? INGRID ALVAREZ: I didn't get a very good look, but I think one of them maybe had gray hair. The other one was bald, and he was big, muscular. It was very dark. We're gonna sit you down with a sketch artist, all right? Whatever you can give us. And if you can remember anything else, INGRID ALVAREZ: As they were walking away, they were talking about something. Uh, it sounded like "Q.E.D." Thank you. Poker - Round 2 HIGH ROLLER: You guys ever read about that inevitability index thing that's been in all the papers? $5,000. It's a scam-- Some entrepreneurial huckster's attempt to sell us on the idea that the odds of the future happening can be "calculated." It's all rubbish. Fate is fate. We're not responsible, Lloyd. - What about free will? - No such thing. Oh, since when did you become such a hard determinist? Simple quantum suicide theory. I will win this hand and every subsequent hand we play ad infinitum. Q.E.D. Don't you get tired of hearing yourself pontificate? Don't you get tired of being a self-righteous prig? We're scientists, Lloyd, not attention-seeking reality show contestants looking for their 15 minutes of fame on a talk show. - You always do this. - What's that? Use intellectual argument to defend your behavior. What? Okay, so you sleep with Cabrini's wife, and you call it electromagnetism. You fire your assistant and blame it on Darwin. Shut up, Lloyd. And now you've upended the entire world, and you hide behind determinist rhetoric. You're not the only one who's lost someone, Lloyd. Oh, who, Simon? Who have you ever cared about? I'll call. You see, I knew you were bluffing this entire time. You know why? Because there's no such thing as luck or fate or "there but for the grace of God." This game is pointless. I've already won. The future's already happened. Fighting it is futile. Nicole finds Hope OLIVIA: Hey, Nicole. Nicole? Hey. You okay? NICOLE: Sorry. My mind wandered. I'm guessing Mark told you what I saw. OLIVIA: He did, yeah, but only 'cause he's worried about you. We both are. NICOLE: You don't have to be. I'm gonna be fine. The future can change. It's all over the news. HARRIET: Hey, crazy-huge floral delivery for the quintuplets. Can you give me a hand? OLIVIA: Go, go, go. NICOLE: Don't worry, Olivia. You know, we can change what we saw, just like we could before the blackout. Everything's back to being up to us again. Tracy Explains TRACY: Dad. My humvee got attacked. AARON: Yeah. Your friend Mike told me that. But that was two years ago, Tracy. Why didn't you go back to your base? TRACY: I couldn't. The attack – We were fired on by supposed friendlies. AARON: Marines? TRACY: Jericho P.M.C. – Private military contractors. AARON: Yeah, I've heard about them, but that doesn't explain why. TRACY: Jericho works for the military, which means that I can't trust the military – AARON: Whoa, hold on a second. W-why would you say you can't trust the military? TRACY: About two weeks before my humvee was attacked, I was working long-range recon on this village in the foothills near Kunar. I was alone. Orders were to stay covert so the locals wouldn't see me. But there must have been someone else out there. AARON: Jericho. TRACY: And I watched them...I watched...as they wiped out a village. They killed women, and they butchered children. They slaughtered them. AARON: Why? Why would they want to do that? TRACY: I don't know, but I told my superior officer, and about a week later, Mike and I pulled duty at a forward roadblock near the Kalikata Mountains. Out of nowhere, a Hajji truck breached our roadblock. We took off after them. Reliving the Attack TRACY: Damn! MIKE: Embrace the suck, Stark. (laughs) (Mike sees a pickup truck with uniformed personnel and brakes ther humvee.) MIKE: Who the hell are these guys? Those aren't Hajjis! TRACY: Burro, burro! We're gonna get whacked! Go! MIKE: Get out! (Jericho operative fires rocket at the humvee. Mike escapes, but Tracy can not get out. The Humvee explodes.) MIKE: Tracy! TRACY: I don't know how I survived. I thought I was the only one. (Tracy awakes in pain, with her right leg torn off at the knee. She screams as she tries to drag herself away from the scene.) Act III Aaron's News MARK: What's been going on? You sounded a little freaked when you called. Did you slip or something? AARON: No, no, no, no. Just, uh... Look, I didn't believe it myself. (shows photo on cell phone) I took this picture at my house. MARK: Oh... my... God. It's Tracy. - How? - How? AARON: Well, Tracy would kill me if she knew I was talking to you, but... she was--she was in a humvee with three other soldiers. It got blown to hell, a bloody mess – Body parts everywhere, including her leg. MARK: The D.N.A... AARON: Right. It got basically thrown into the mix. MARK: Then where has she – Wh-what has she been doing for the past two years? AARON: This is what I need to talk to you about. Basically, she's been on the run. She saw something she shouldn't have and got in trouble with Jericho. They're this – MARK: Yeah, military contractors. AARON: Yeah. They were ones who attacked her. I-I know this sounds like something out of a Baldacci novel or something, but... Tracy was dead, and now she's alive. So I, uh, I really need your help, Mark, 'cause Tracy is scared to death of these Jericho guys, and I'm afraid they're gonna try to find her. You all right? Yeah. I saw something today, and it got me thinking that if this person's future could come true-- And it did, even though it seemed impossible-- Then maybe these visions are more set in stone than we thought. Or maybe we have to work that much harder. You're right. You're right. Mark and Olivia Talk Hey, did you open my gift? Oh. They're lovely. You didn't put 'em on? Right. We can change things, Mark. We just have to decide how badly we want to. How far we're willing to go to make it happen. Planning the Trap But I say there's nothing, nothing that we shouldn't be willing to do for one another. So what are you suggesting? Set a trap for our suspects, draw 'em out. I know a lot's changed lately, but we still don't use civilians as bait. Ingrid knows the risks. Then work the case. Work-- work the--the Parofsky angle. We've been doing that. Parofsky was chief engineer at Micro-Circadian Electronics. He was recently let go on suspicion of corporate espionage. What if Parofsky is selling his work to the highest bidder? Ingrid did say that they took a package from him right before they shot him. So whatever was in there was valuable enough to kill for. Look, Stan, it's a real lead. Ingrid's gonna be protected on this, I promise. What makes you so sure they'd try to hit her tonight? They already tried to kill Ingrid once. If we get the word out that we're gonna release her from custody, they might try again. Why do you say that? We went to Utah. D. Gibbons knew we were coming. You unearthed the Somalia photos. Five minutes later, we're getting shot at. Whoever we're investigating knows what we're doing before we do it. You think we've got a mole. We have a mole. Two men with assault rifles are gonna get into this building five months from now, and someone's gonna let 'em in. We catch these guys tonight, we can finally put a face on our enemy. Act IV Aaron Learns More AARON: Careful, it's hot. TRACY: Guess there's no chance of getting any bourbon in there. AARON: Probably not a good one, no. When did you start drinkin' whiskey, anyway? (pauses) I told Mark Benford. TRACY: You what? AARON: He can help. TRACY: Are you insane? You don't know these people, Dad. (rises) I gotta get out of here. AARON: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. TRACY: I came to this house specifically because I thought that I'd be safe, but I see now that that was a big mistake. AARON: Mark's a Fed, Trace. I mean, he's – he's practically family. TRACY: The second that Jericho knows that I'm still alive, they'll find me, and they'll kill me. AARON: That's not true. Don't you remember your flash-forward? The fact that you even had one proves that you're gonna be alive. I was with you. I- I gave you my pocket knife. We were in some kind of bunker or cave surrounded by guards, and there was graffiti all over the walls. I think somebody was calling my name. Then I stepped outside. There was a man out there. He was very concerned about you. He said something strange... The account has been verified. Then I gave him an envelope... I don't know what was in it. AARON: "The accounts have been verified." Does that mean something to you? TRACY: No. But this guy, what did – What did he look like? AARON: Tall, dark. Scar. TRACY: Kahmir. Kahmir Dejan. He was a field medic with the I.M.C. He – he took care of me. He... He got me back together. That's why I left. I was so afraid that Jericho would kill Kahmir to get to me. AARON: That's not gonna happen. Five months from now, he's alive. I saw him. All three of us were there, Trace. TRACY: How can you be so sure that everything we saw will still come true? AARON: Enough of mine has come true already that I'm a believer. You came back to me, Trace. Didn't you? I don't know what could drag us both back to Afghanistan, but I have to trust what I saw. Setting the Trap (Mark, Demetri and other agents are outside Ingrid Alvarez' shop. Ingrid and Janis are inside.) VOICE ON RADIO: The area is secure. We're good. MARK: Roger that. All units, stay on tact-2. These guys are pros – Former military, based on that video we saw. JANIS: Ingrid, you have a lot of amazing birds. INGRID: My babies--the only real family I've ever had. Each one of them is special to me. It's hard to believe I ever thought of giving them up. JANIS: What do you mean? INGRID: My flash-forward. INGRID: So the next day, I put it up for sale. JANIS: Well, since we're standing here, I'm guessing you didn't have a lot of buyers. INGRID: It was all for the best. I don't know what I was thinking – Planning on changing my life for a future that might not even come true. MARK: We keeping you awake, cupcake? DEMETRI: I'm sorry, man. I was up late with Zoey last night. MARK: Oh? I told her what happens to me – What's gonna happen to me – Supposed to happen to me. She wants me to quit, get out of the line of fire, I guess. MARK: Are you... thinking about it? DEMETRI: I wasn't. I mean, who knows? I quit, I get hit by a bus, right? That's my luck. Whatever, right? What am I supposed to do, become a barista until my date with death? MARK: That's one way to go. INGRID: When this is over, whether it's tonight or later, I'd like for you to have one of my cockatiels. JANIS: Oh, no, no. INGRID: A thank you gift. Don't make me insist. JANIS: Ingrid, if you truly loved your birds, you're not gonna want to give one to me, but thank you. Very sweet. (Noise in the shop) INGRID: What was that? JANIS: Stay here. JANIS: Sabre-2, this is Sabre-1. MARK: Sabre-2, go. JANIS: Think I may have some movement here. MARK: You want us to move in on your position? JANIS: Could be nothing. Let me check it out first. (Janis examines interior and the lights go out.) Sabre-2, we have a breach. MARK: Sabre-2 – all units, surround the perimeter! Nobody gets out! JANIS: Mark, I got Ingrid covered in the back. (Mark and Demetri enter shop and search. Both see a man with three stars tattooed on his right forearm.) DEMETRI: Freeze! (Mark shoots at intruder) Mark! Act V Evaluating the Trap You saw him turning on me. He was makin' a move. It was dark. I didn't get a good look. But I do know we can't interrogate a dead man. What does this all mean? I'm sorry, but one of the men you saw is still out there, and he's not gonna stop until he finds you. We need to put you in witness protection. That's okay. I think that's my future. I should have trusted my gut all along. Poker - Round 3 Judging from your dwindling amount of chips, the pain is almost over. What are you thinking over there, mate? Maybe you got a pair of 8s, working a full boat. How much do you have left? Just under 15. $5,000. Thank you. Why don't we make this hand winner take all? If you win, we go public. But of course I'll win, and you'll keep your mouth shut. Fine. As a physicist, Lloyd, you really are a genius. But you were never very good at concealing your tells. Ouch. Four of a kind for Mr. Campos. Straight flush. Pot and game to Mr. Simcoe. Congratulations. Keep the chips. Call it a tip. I got what I came for. How did you beat me? Did I tell you Dylan really loves magic? Sleight of hand's his favorite. There are some things even I won't leave to chance. That being said, I'll let you have the first pass at drafting the announcement, all right? Thanks for backing my play there. I just want to make sure I know which play it was. Is this about taking tattoo man off the streets or putting him under it? What the hell are you talking about? Look, I know you said if we get this guy, we might be able to change our futures. But? Look, I just want to make sure the plan here wasn't to kill him so he can't kill me or come after you in your office. Whatever gave you that idea? Because I had it. The second you suggested tattoo man might be the guy who's supposed to kill me, I thought, I'm gonna kill him first. But now you think I actually did... that I went that far. I would've. The Ring STAN: What are you doing here so late? JANIS: Trusting my gut. STAN: Hmm. Your e-mail said you had something for me. JANIS: Yeah, I do. N.S.A. finally sent back a new rendering of that suspect zero photo. STAN: Hmm. Looks like the old one. JANIS: It is. This... is the new one. STAN: What's that on his hand? JANIS: It looks like a ring. STAN: Mm-hmm. Can the image be enhanced any further? JANIS: N.S.A. is working on it right now, but it took them this long to get this far. STAN: Tell them to put their foot on the gas. If we can tie this jewelry to the guy wearing it, we'll have our first workable lead. Good job. Mark Comes Home MARK: Hey. OLIVIA: Wow. You look like you had a perfectly ordinary day. Worse than ordinary? Mark? MARK: I killed a man tonight. OLIVIA: What happened? MARK: I had a shot at changing my future... Changing our future... And I took it. OLIVIA: Oh, Mark. Come here. Come here. MARK: Maybe April 29th's just gonna be another day at the office now. OLIVIA: What does that mean? MARK: I, uh... I told you in my flash-forward I was in danger, right? A man was trying to kill me. But tonight... I got to him first. I changed the future, Livy. We have a second chance. We have a second chance. The Rings Hey. You have them? There were supposed to be seven. After the first atom bomb test, you know what a colleague of Oppenheimer's said? "What a foul and awesome display." He then added, "Now we are all sons of bitches." (The bearded man shoots the courier, picks up the case and walks away.) Sync and Edits: VeRdiKT / Addic7ed.com